The Ornament
by Queen Esther of Persia
Summary: Sadie always believed she would meet the mysterious guy she fell in love with 8 years ago. But how can she do that when she doesn't even remember his name or what he looks like?
1. I Meet the Different Cousins

Hey hey hey! So this story is based on a manga called "Twinkle Cherry", and it surrounds a girl named Sakura (Sadie) and a boy named Azuma (Anubis). Lol. They're both S and A. :)

Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 1: I Meet the Different Cousins

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

For the past 15 years of my life, although I stopped believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, I still believed the promise made by my first love would come true, thus this story is involved with that topic. It started with me falling down the stairs of the girls' dorm.

"Ahh!" I yelled, followed by the sound of my bottom hitting the floor. Thud!

"Bast, Sadie fell down the stairs again," Jaz, my room mate, said without helping me up.

Bast, the dorm mother, narrowed her eyes at me. "Didn't I tell you to be more careful? What if you hurt yourself?"

I cursed in a non-ladylike manner and stood up while rubbing my back. "That hurts! I hit my butt!"

Jaz continued texting on her phone and muttered, "Unattractive."

I flinched. "Wait a minute! Shouldn't you be asking 'Are you alright?'"

"I can tell you're alright-"

I pointed at Jaz. "You...!" Then I looked to Bast. "Bast! Look, Jaz, she-"

"Talk later," she said. "Eat breakfast first."

I went to the breakfast table where the others were waiting, sat down, and pouted. It seemed like this day wouldn't turn out so good.

"Don't pout," Jaz said, trying to act liken older sister towards me. She fixed my messed up hair and braided it while I ate breakfast. "Girls should maintain their cuteness at all times."

I looked up at her and saw she was smiling. I just said "Thanks" with my mouth full. Thinking about it, we've been best friends for quite a while now. Our personalities were completely opposite from each other, but I guess I could say we were the best-best friends in the world. Carter liked to say we've been friends since the day we were born.

* * *

Fast-forward a bit. Now we're at school. Our school, which was called "The School of Life" (I don't know who named the school but whoever did wasn't so creative.), was the perfect place to study if you wanted to become a magician. There were 3 different departments in school: The Greek Demigod Division, The Egyptian Education, and The Roman Magicians. My dad, Julius Kane, had enrolled me and my brother in the Egyptian Education since he was an archaeologist who's a decendant of the Pharaohs and a top-notch magician.

I entered the building and noticed a lot of people crowding around the guest room. I pushed through the crowd and tried to get a good view of what the people were looking at.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Jaz.

"It's a sea of Humanity!" I complained.

"Ah, you two arrived just in time," said Alyssa, my classmate.

"What's going on?" Jaz asked.

"There's a transfer student in the guest room," Felix replied. Felix was notable for having this creepy addiction to penguins.

"Transfer student?" I asked.

Drew, another classmate of mine, nodded. "And he's so handsome!" she exclaimed. Drew seems to have this thing about boys. I like to think that if one of her parents were a god or godess from Greek mythology, her parent would probably be Aphrodite.

It was then the transfer student entered. He was... What could I say? He was really tall. He was lean and muscular. His skin was the same color as a coffee bean and his hair was buzz-cut. But what caught me the most was his chocolate-brown eyes and the many Egyptian amulets he wore around his neck.

My uncle, Amos, the school's principal, introduced the new kid to all the others waiting outside the door. "Everyone, starting tomorrow Walt Stone is going to be transferring to our school. Try to get along," he said.

While everyone said "Nice to meet you", I was stuttering like crazy. "B-brown e-eyes. E-Egypt." I felt as if my eyes were boring a hole into Walt's forehead.

"Um..." he said. I kept on staring until I was snapped out of it by a whack on the head. "Ow!" I complained and turned around. "What... Jaz, what're you doing?"

"Come with me," Jaz said, heading towards our classroom.

* * *

I sat down on my desk and Jaz took the chair in front of me, her regular place.

"Let me guess," she began. "Earlier you were thinking "Maybe this guy could be my first love" right?"

I laughed uncomfortably. "W-what are you talking about? Ha ha..."

"No use hiding it. You're so obvious," Jaz replied with a blunt expression.

Actually, for the past eight years I have been searching for my first love. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm fifteen already. How could I still be looking for my first love? That's impossible!"

"If that's the case, then stop reacting every time you meet a hot guy with brown eyes and Egyptian involved magic," Jaz nagged me.

I pouted and muttered a "Hmph."

"Don't pout," Jaz said, turning around and focusing on her new book, "The Fault in Our Stars".

Honestly, I don't know my first love's name or where he is... The only clue I have is a gift he gave me, an ornament of the tyet, which is also known as the symbol of Isis.

Class started and after what felt like hours, school finally ended. I left class, but instead of returning to the dorm, I went to the place where we first met. It was eight years ago, near a river. The river was surrounded by a small fence, so I climbed over it. The water was clear and grass surrounded the river, which I guess was rare since I lived in the city. A tree stood tall near the river.

I looked at the river from above the fence and smiled. "It's been a while..." I muttered.

Climbing over the fence was a mistake. When I jumped down, pain suddenly coursed through my lower back. I supported myself using a big stick.

I forgot I fell down the stairs this morning.

I lay down on the grass and stared at the clouds. "Hmm..." I said, thinking about my first love. "I wonder where he is and what he's doing..." Of course, the chances I would see him again were very slim...

I closed my eyes and went back to the first time we met.

* * *

_I was crying by the river one day. I remember the date. June 7. I guess my sobs were heard throughout the whole neighborhood, cause suddenly a boy wearing a t-shirt with some hieroglyphs came from behind the tree. _

_I couldn't remember what he looked like, but I remember he had very warm eyes. They were chocolate brown._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked, staring at me like I was a charity case. "Y-you come here often to play by yourself, right?"_

_"Huh?" was the only thing I could say because his eyes were SO distracting._

_He pointed to the house nearby. "My house is right over there, and I often see you outside my window." Then he noticed something and said the words I dreaded to hear. He pointed to his head._

_"What happened to your hair? Didn't it have red highlights before?"_

_I flinched and cried even more. My reaction must've shocked him, because worry was now etched on to his features. "D-did I say something wrong?!" he asked, his tone showing panic._

_"My hair...!" I sobbed. "I had the highlights removed!" Yup. You'd probably be asking, "Weren't you a bit too young to have highlights in your hair?" Well, back then I was living with my grandparents so they didn't really care._

_"Why'd you have it removed?"_

_I sniffed. "I removed it to grant a wish. My best friend, Jaz, was in a coma, and I wanted her to get well. I read in a book that if you give up something you value, your wish will come true."_

_"Is she better now?"_

_"Yes! She's still recovering, yet her attitude is still as energetic as before. But then..."_

_I realize now that after Jaz was released from the hospital, I could just put it back on, but I was a kid then so I hadn't fully understood the concept of highlights. I just thought they were cool. I put them back on when I was twelve._

_"Hmm..." the boy said. "In that case, I'll try it as well." He dug his hand into is pocket and pulled out the amulet that I still treasure today. He held my hand, put the ornament in it, and closed my hand. "This is for you."_

_I opened my hand and gasped at the ornament. It was the symbol of Isis._

_"Wow!" I exclaimed. "It's so beautiful! Are you sure you want to give this to me?"_

_"Yes... Can you look after it for me? Actually..." he smiled sadly, and I melted on the spot. His smile was one of the most breath-taking things I have ever seen. "I'm moving tomorrow, to somewhere far away from here."_

_"Huh? You mean I won't ever see you again?" I had to ask, because I already knew I liked him. It would hurt a lot if I could never be able to see him again._

_"We'll meet again," he said, as if reading my thoughts, "Because I already made a wish. A 'to see you again' wish." His smile changed, from sad and melancholic to hopeful and determined._

_Let me be the first to say that I would be able to look at the way he smiled millions of times and never get tired of it. His smile is one of the fondest memories I hold on to until this day._

* * *

"Again..." I muttered. I thought I heard someone calling me, so I opened my eyes.

"Excuse me... EXCUSE ME! Why did you fall asleep here?" said Walt, staring down at me like I was a hobo.

"W-Walt!" I exclaimed. What was he doing here? I sat up. Big mistake. The pain hit my back again. "Ah!" I said.

"You look like you're in pain," he said.

You have no idea, I thought. But instead I said "I'm fine." I stood up with the help of the big stick.

"Are you... one of those girls I met earlier?" he asked. "Do you come here often?"

"Yes and No," I replied. "But I used to come here often when I was little."

"Then... Maybe today wasn't the first time we met."

"Huh?"

"Because eight years ago, I used to live near this river."

I let that sink in. Eight years ago?!

I jumped in ecstasy, but Walt's back was turned so he didn't notice.

"I-is that tr-" leave it to my back to ruin the moment.

"Oh no," he said. "It's getting late. I remember I was supposed to give this to my cousin since he's sick." It was only then I noticed he had a paper bag with the words "Prescription" on it.

"T-then you better go and give it to him... Ha ha," I giggled nervously.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Walt saluted and left.

I pulled the ornament out of my pocket and wondered, Can Walt be my first love?

* * *

At the dorm, I explained to Jaz everything that happened. "I see.." she muttered. "So that's it."

"What do you think, Jaz?" I asked her.

"Well, he fits most requirements."

"I know! I never thought my first love would be so hot!" I fanned myself.

"Don't jump to conclusions without confirming it first," Jaz counseled.

"Don't tell me that! I'm sure he's the one! Besides, I'm too scared to ask him." I hugged Jaz like the kid I was inside. "I'm scared! What if he doesn't remember me anymore?"

Jaz pushed me away and smiled. "When did you become so pitiful? Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" She stood up, went to her bed, and lay down. "I'm gonna sleep already."

"No!" I complained. "I don't know what to do!"

"Go to sleep. That's what you should do. We have school tomorrow!" Jaz replied.

I pouted.

"Don't pout."

* * *

I just entered school and told Jaz I was gonna ask Walt if he really was my first love.

"Okay," she said and followed me to the classroom.

My first love's words repeated as I went to the room.

_Because I already made a wish. A "to see you again" wish._

Finally... The moment has come! I've waited for eight years and he's finally in my grasp!

"'Scuse me, coming through," I said, making my way down the hall. I saw Walt walking nearby, so I yelled, "Walt! Wait!" In my haste, I tripped.

What did I think at the moment? This is gonna hurt.

But then it didn't hurt, because I landed in the guy in front of me. I was on top of him, which I guess was really awkward.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"G-get off," he said, his tone showing he was irritated.

"Huh?" I said, distracted by his eyes.

"Y-you're too heavy! I just recovered from a fever. What are you doing, forcing yourself on me?" he asked, sounding even more irritated.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized again. I got off the boy and stood up.

"If you're looking for Walt, he just went to the teacher's room. I'm his cousin, Anubis," said the boy.

"Anubis?" I asked "Like the god of the Dead? W-wait, Walt's your cousin? You two don't look related at all!"

"Yes, I'm his cousin," he replied. He stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt. I looked at him and I had to admit, his looks caused me to melt. He had dark hair that was naturally disheveled and it made him look like he just woke up. I'll say, I had the urge to run my fingers through it. For some reason, his skin was pale. He wore a t-shirt with the hieroglyphs of Anubis on it, a biker's jacket, black jeans that fit him well, and sneakers.

But, as if a coincidence, his eyes were the same colors as Walt's. They were chocolate brown.

He probably noticed me staring because he glared at me and said, "What're you doing?! S-stop staring at me like that!"

Once again, I wondered if these two were really cousins. But Anubis interrupted my thoughts by saying, "You... Where have I seen you before?"

I got shocked and stared at Jaz, who looked as shocked as I was.

"You..." he continued. "How is this possible?"

"Anubis!" I heard Walt call. He came to Anubis and noticed I was talking to him. "Oh. Do you two know each other?"

"N-no way!" Anubis denied knowing me. I wonder why.

"Huh? You don't?" Walt asked.

"Jaz... " I muttered. "What should I do?"

"It looks like you have two possible candidates now," she said, smiling while I was drowning in confusion.

"It can't be..." I said.

For the past fifteen years of my life, although I gradually stopped believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, I still believe the promise made by my first love would come true.

But just who is my first love?

* * *

Yeah, I'm sorry if the first chapter seems a bit rushed. Twinkle Cherry was a pretty short story anyway, so I'm just going with it.

NOTE: I will be posting the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews or at least when I feel like it. So please do me a favor and review!


	2. Broken and New

Classes were suspended today and I got three reviews (yay!), so I decided to update. I'll just make a few things clear: 1. The story takes place in late November or early December, and 2. Anubis is Walt's cousin because in Twinkle Cherry, the main one chooses from twins and Anubis and Walt don't look alike at all, so yeah.

On to the story!

Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles are not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken and New

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"Oh my God!" Drew exclaimed as Walt passed by her desk. "Walt is so handsome today like always!"

"He's my first love!" I said in reply to Drew. "I knew it right away the moment I saw him!"

Drew didn't hear me but Jaz did. She pulled out a small mirror and applied a fresh layer of lip gloss. "You still say that when you don't really know who it is yet," she said bluntly.

"Jaz!" I complained.

"Besides," she continued, putting her lip gloss and mirror in her pocket. "Anubis might be the real one."

"No, Walt is!" I exclaimed. " I did doubt a bit when I found out they were cousins, but the boy who said those words to me is definitely not Anubis!"

"Hey ugly," said Anubis from behind me. I turned. "Move it," he commanded.

"Wait a minute! You said I'm ugly?!" I was furious.

"That's right," he said. "Didn't you turn around in cooperation?"

Julian and Felix then yelled "Good morning!" to Anubis, and Anubis quickly ran to meet them.

"Annoying!" I told Jaz. "That guy makes me so pissed! He's a jerk who never grows up!"

"Aren't you the same?" Jaz muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" I continued ranting. "It's only been a week since he transferred and yet he's already friends with Julian and Felix!"

"Sorry, Sadie," said Walt, approaching me. "Anubis was really rude to you. Well, he is a bit childish. So please forgive him."

"Uh..." I said, sounding like an idiot. "Well, if Walt says so..." I pouted. The bell rang, signaling the first period.

"We need to go to first period, you two," said Jaz, heading to the door.

"Anubis, it's time for Shabti-making," Walt called his immature cousin.

"Shabti-making?" Anubis and I asked at the same time. Then we both panicked. Anubis bowed down to Walt while I bowed down to Jaz.

"Please let me copy your homework!" we begged at the same time.

"You forgot again?" Walt looked at Anubis pitifully.

"You two are so alike!" Jaz exclaimed. "It won't be so bad if they get punished together..." A smirk grew on her face.

Walt caught on and laughed. "That's true!"

"Eh—?!" Anubis and I said at the same time.

"Please!" begged Anubis. Walt just laughed at him.

"Please let me copy your homework!" I begged.

"No way!" said Jaz.

People started gathering around us to see what was happening, and I could make out a few sentences like "Two friends and two cousins..." or "I SHIP IT!" or "I envy them. They look so happy together!"

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes. If this was a regular day, I would be going back to the dorm, but I'm stuck in the Shabti-making room with Anubis.

How it happened was simple: Jaz wouldn't let me copy her homework, and Walt wouldn't let Anubis either, so the teacher punished us by having us clean the room after school.

"This is annoying," Anubis complained, putting all the papyrus scrolls in the shelves. "Why do we have to clean this up?"

"We have no choice," I replied while sweeping the floor. "We forgot our homework."

Anubis accidentally dropped a papyrus scroll. It rolled near me so I tried picking it up but Anubis tried picking it up at the same time. You can guess what happened next. Our hands touched.

Anubis quickly picked up the scroll and glared at me. "Don't touch me!"

"What?! You're the one who shouldn't touch me!"

I turned away and pouted angrily. Anubis put the scroll in the shelf. He probably noticed something because he ran to the corner of the room and said, "What's this?" Turns out, he was referring to Ani, the big Shabti that is normally in charge of cleaning the room.

"Interesting..." Anubis muttered. He started toying around with Ani the Shabti, making Ani's voice and laughing at the jokes he cracked.

"Stop messing around! You'll break it!" I said, running to Anubis. He spun the Shabti around and said, "No problem!" I turned so I could continue sweeping, but Anubis lost his grip on Ani and the Shabti fell on me.

"AH!" I yelled when the statue fell on me. When that happened, the ornament fell out of my pocket.

"S-sorry," Anubis apologized and got the Shabti off me. "Are you alright?"

I cursed in Ancient Egyptian and pushed myself up. "Didn't I warn you before... Haven't you had enough yet-"

I stopped mid-sentence because I saw the ornament was broken in half.

* * *

A

N

U

B

I

S

I was wondering why Sadie stopped abruptly when I saw that something was broken. It was an ornament of the symbol of Isis.

"Ah... That's..." I stammered. Sadie shivered as she picked up the ornament and I pat her on the back. "Hey... Sadie..."

She turned to look at me and I saw she was crying. This is pretty much a first for me because I don't know how to deal with crying girls, and I'm not so used to seeing Sadie cry because she was always so happy.

Sadie stood up and ran out of the room. "Hey!' I yelled, but she was already too far to hear me. Something caught my eye, and I saw that the other half of the ornament was on the floor. "Dammit..." I muttered, picking up the ornament half. "Why..."

Leave it to me to mess everything up.

* * *

J

A

Z

"Hey Bast!" I said, entering the girls' dorm. "Is Sadie back yet?"

Bast nodded behind her magazine. "She's in your room," Bast said, pointing to the stairs.

"Okay. Thanks." I climbed the stairs and went to our room. I opened the door. "Sadie, why did you go back to the dorm without me? I was worried..." then I noticed Sadie was under the sheets of the bed. I came closer and heard some sobs. "You okay, Sadie?" I asked.

Sadie's face popped out of the sheets, and I could pretty well say she was crying like crazy. "Jaz!" she sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked. Sadie then told me the "horrifying" story of how Anubis technically broke the ornament.

"He's unbelievable!" Sadie wailed. "That Anubis...! Breaking the ornament to this state!" She showed me the half of the ornament. "Because I left in a hurry I forgot to pick up the other half! I'll have to look for it tomorrow!"

"So that's why he's waiting downstairs..." I muttered.

"What?" Sadie sniffed.

"Anubis is waiting downstairs," I said. "He wants to apologize. He's worried because... You know..."

"What?!" Sadie exclaimed. She stood up and went to the curtain. "You're lying!" She opened the curtain, and, true enough, Anubis was outside. Sadie quickly closed the curtain. "Why did you bring him over?"

"I didn't bring him," I told her. "He just came over."

"How dare he thinks an apology will solve everything!" Sadie said angrily."That idiot!"

"Maybe he'll leave if you ignore him," I suggested.

"I'll never forgive him!" Sadie declared.

* * *

"Today is the coldest day of the year," said the news reporter. "We estimate the temperature to be -6 degrees Celsius."

I turned the TV off and looked at Sadie, who was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. Classes were suspended today because of the temperature and the heavy snow, so we were just killing time in the dorm.

"Anubis might still be outside," I said.

"That's impossible!" Sadie opened the curtain, and much to Sadie's delight, Anubis was still there.

"He looks like an abandoned puppy," I stated.

"I-idiot," Sadie stammered as she closed the curtain.

"He's been standing in the snow for nearly 4 hours. Isn't it about Ike you forgave him?"

"I'll never forgive him!" Sadie declared once again.

I sighed and went down stairs. I opened the door and Anubis quickly turned around, hoping I was Sadie.

"Oh, it's just you," said Anubis, his tone showing disappointment. He turned back.

"So rude," I muttered. "I didn't think you'd be this patient, so I came to see you personally."

"Shut up..."

"Why don't you go home already?" I asked.

"I'll only go home after I apologize." He's stubborn like Sadie, I thought.

"That's what you think," I said. "If you stay here it'll cause the opposite effect."

Anubis looked at me, letting the words sink in, then slowly nodded.

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"Jaz, did you tell him to go home?" I asked the moment she came in.

"I did." She closed the door, lay down on her bed and continued reading her book. "If you care so much, look outside the curtain."

"I-I don't care about him!" I said. Then I noticed some dust on the curtain and went to clean it up, but that was actually just a cover-up so I could see if Anubis really left.

Good News: He did leave. There's no bad news. But written in the snow were the words "I'M SORRY."

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside. Jaz yelled after me, but I ignored her and continued running.

Why?! Anubis... What the heck is he thinking? I can never guess what his motive is!

I noticed him in the distance and yelled, "Anubis! Wait!"

He stopped, turned and saw me. I ran to him and panted, "I-I forgive you!"

He stared at me and smiled afterward.

"But before that..." I said, summoning my staff from the Duat. "You have to let me put a temporary curse on you!"

"Okay," Anubis smiled. "Keep the curse on me until your anger subsides."

"I-in that case," I said, raising the staff. "I won't hold back!"

I started chanting and a blue-ish aura surrounded Anubis. But when I noticed how red his nose was and the amount of snow on his shoulders, I stopped chanting and the aura disappeared.

"You know what?" I said, putting the staff back in the Duat. "It's too cold. Never mind."

"H-hey!" Anubis said at my sudden change of heart.

I turned and said, "You know, that ornament was given to me by my first love when I was younger. Do you know who my first love is?" I looked at Anubis.

"Walt," I said, answering my own question. Thought I saw Anubis flinch, but I shrugged it off.

"I finally get to see him after 8 years..." I continued. "8 years is a long time, so I'm not sure if he remembers me. But I know it's him. So you must promise me you won't tell him about the broken ornament." I stretched out my pinky. "Pinky Promise?"

Anubis pulled off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped/tied it around my hand. "What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"Pinky Promise? Seriously? How old are you? I'm not promising anything," said Anubis.

"Why?!"

"So annoying... I'm going home!" Anubis turned to leave.

"Wait! Anubis!" I yelled and he stopped to look at me. "If Jaz didn't go out, how long were you planning to wait?"

Anubis stared at me for a while, as if computing for the answer, then smiled the same hopeful and determined smile my first love gave me.

"Till death," he declared.

* * *

J

A

Z

My phone rang, so I picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, Walt! Yeah, they had a fight," I said.

"Did they make up already?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I didn't expect Anubis would have so much willpower," I said.

"Hm? Could it be that you're bothered by it?"

I looked out the window and saw the "I'M SORRY" written in the snow. I paused for a while and said, "What do you think?"

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

For the last 15 years of my life, I always dreamed that my wishes would come true. After years of waiting, I already know that my first love should be Walt and not Anubis.

But at this moment, I-

* * *

Yeah, that's pretty much it. I might update tomorrow if we don't have classes, so stay tuned.

But do me a favor and review. More Reviews=Happy Author=More Updates.


	3. A Prince Needs a Princess

Classes apparently are suspended until Friday (and Monday is a holiday) so I pretty much have enough time to update. I got one review and my first PM, so I'll add that to reasons why I'll update. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The world would've been a happier place if we, the fandom, owned the Kane Chronicles. But alas, we do not own the Kane Chronicles. They belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Prince Needs a Princess

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"AH—!" Thud! "That hurts..." A great way to start the morning is by falling down the stairs. I overslept because I stayed up late thinking about what Anubis said.

"Morning Bast," I greeted unhappily, passing by the breakfast table.

"You alright?" said Bast. "Stop goofing around or you won't have enough time to eat breakfast."

I took a bagel from the table. I pointed to it. "No problem! I can finish this bagel in 30 seconds!" I stuffed it in my mouth.

"You shouldn't be so confident about that," Jaz said, heading out the dorm.

* * *

J

A

Z

I noticed two figures waiting outside the door. I opened it and saw Walt and Anubis there.

"Morning," Walt greeted cheerfully. He was probably preventing Anubis from leaving because Anubis was clearly struggling and yelling "Let me go!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was a bit concerned whether Sadie and Anubis made up or not," Walt replied.

Sadie suddenly burst out of the door with the bagel still in her mouth and said, "Jaz, wez fu mii!" (Translation: Jaz, wait for me.)

Then Sadie noticed Walt and Anubis were there, so she kind of panicked. After calming down, a dead silence settled over Anubis (Dead Silence and Anubis. How funny.) and Sadie. Anubis blushed and broke the silence by stammering, "Y-yesterday... Thanks a lot..."

Sadie blushed as well, swallowed a part of the bagel and said, "N-nu pwabrum." (Translation: No problem.)

The snow melted a bit, which meant the "I'M SORRY" that was there before was gone. I decided using that as an opportunity to get Sadie and Anubis together. "Sadie," I said. "The words on the snow disappeared."

Walt caught on and smirked at Anubis. "Words on Snow?"

Anubis stared at his cousin in shock. I tried to leave before an argument between them would start, but Anubis grabbed my arm.

"Wait... Listen-" He began.

"That hurts. What're you doing?" Anubis has a grip like a zombie. (Ha ha)

"Just come with me."

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"Huh, that's rare," Walt muttered as Jaz and Anubis left. "I never thought Anubis would walk with a girl in broad daylight."

"O-oh..." I stammered. I found myself pouting at Anubis and Jaz, this weird feeling forming at the bottom of my stomach.

"About that," Walt turned to me. "Why'd you have that fight with Anubis?"

I slapped myself mentally. Not good! I need to find the other half of the symbol in the Shabti-making room!

* * *

Jaz entered the room while I was looking for it during Study Hall. I was on the floor, searching for it near Ani the Shabti.

"Sadie, did you find it yet?" Jaz asked.

My eyes were teary, but I looked up and replied, "No, I can't find it. I'm sure it was here somewhere... Without it, how will I ask Walt about eight years ago?"

Jaz sighed. "You're so persistent."

I pulled out the other half of the ornament. "No, I don't want it like this..." I muttered and hugged Jaz. "So please help me look for it!"

"Impossible," Jaz said. "Besides, Desjardins is looking for me. See ya!" And Jaz left the room.

My stomach rumbled and I realized that I hadn't eaten lunch since I spent the whole lunch time looking for it. I collapsed to the floor. "It's all his fault!" I yelled.

But Anubis... Why did he write those words on the snow? I'll never be able to understand him...

With those thoughts, I dozed off.

* * *

A

N

U

B

I

S

"Huh? The Isis Ornament?" I asked Jaz. Our conversation was happening near the door.

"Do you know where the other half is?" Jaz asked me.

"H-how would I know?" I stammered.

"Sadie's been looking for it in the Shabti-making room," Jaz bluntly stated. I flinched. She probably noticed it because she stretched out her hand and demanded me to hand it over.

"I said I don't know where it is!" I exclaimed. I turned to leave the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Jaz asked.

"Um... The Training Room! I... uh... forgot Osiris was going to tutor me! I'll talk with you later, bye!" I lied and ran out the room.

I made my way to the Shabti-making room and looked around to make sure Jaz didn't follow me. Then I opened the door and found Sadie passed out on the floor.

I knelt next to her and shook her. "Wake up!" I yelled. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor!"

Sadie groaned. "No! Let me sleep more!" she complained and punched me in the face.

I rubbed the cheek where she hit me and stood up. "Fine! Have it your way!" I turned to leave the room so I could get ready for the next period, but I looked back at Sadie and sighed. "Damn it..." I muttered, picking her up in my arms and carrying her. "She's so helpless..."

I carried her to the infirmary. She suddenly gripped my jacket and smiled. As if by magic (ha ha, magic), a crowd of girls appeared out of nowhere. They were so noisy I made out a few sentences like "Anubis looks like a real prince when he's holding a princess!" or "Isn't that Sadie Anubis is carrying?" or "I'm so jealous!"

All of those comments caused me to blush. "D-don't get the wrong idea!" I stammered. "I'm just bringing her to the infirmary!"

I arrived at the infirmary after being mobbed by more students, all of them talking about "Sanubis" (whatever that is). I got nagged a bit by Sadie's brother, Carter, along the way, saying that Sadie is too young to come into contact with boys. I told him not to get the wrong idea, and that I was just bringing her to the infirmary, but he kept giving me the Evil Eye when I left.

Whenever I say "Don't get the wrong idea", people end up getting the wrong idea. So I'm starting to wonder if I should just say "Don't get the right idea".

"That was embarrassing..." I murmured. "What was I thinking?" I put Sadie down on the nearest bed, but that was a challenge since Sadie was gripping my jacket the whole time. "Let go of me!" I demanded.

But Sadie gripped me even tighter. "No..." she sleep-talked. "If I let you go... you'll disappear again..."

I blushed. I found myself staring at Sadie while she was sleeping, and I had to admit she was quite cute when she's asleep. After staring for what seemed like hours, Sadie sleep-talked again.

Do you know what she said? "I'm hungry."

That simple sentenced made me pissed. I carried her to the infirmary, swam through a sea of girls, made my way out of the mob of those "Sanubis" girls, suffered getting nagged by her older brother, felt embarrassed when she told me not to leave her, and she has the nerve to say "I'm hungry."

I pinched her cheek. "So annoying..." I said. I pulled out the ornament half from my jacket pocket and placed it in her left hand. "Take your stupid ornament."

Walt picked the right time to barge into the room. "Oh, there you are Anubis!" he said when he opened the door.

* * *

W

A

L

T

Anubis turned quickly. "W-Walt!" he stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, it's Sadie," I said, looking at her. Then I looked at Anubis and smirked. "I heard some boy brought her here." Anubis was already red the moment I came in, but now he was a lot redder.

He cursed under his breath. "S-seriously... This guy..."

"Oh yeah," I sat on the nearest chair. "About that, are you hiding something from me?"

"What? Why?"

"It was only a fight, but you're attitude's changed dramatically."

"W-why would I-"

"Liar! You're hiding something! Ever since we were young, you'd always keep quiet when we discuss important matters. I've already seen through everything. Other than the fight with Sadie, there's something else, right?"

Anubis stared at me for a while, then ran to the door. "Annoying... I said it's nothing!"

He was about to leave when I called his attention. "Anubis!" he glared at me. "Return the DVD I lent you."

He slammed the door shut and yelled, "I already know that!"

Why the rush? I thought. Then I noticed Sadie stirring. "Well, it's about time Sadie woke up," I muttered. Then I saw something shiny in Sadie's hand. It was half of an ornament. But I could tell it was the symbol of Isis.

"T-this is..." I couldn't finish my sentence. "Why does Sadie...?"

Sadie woke up and gasped. "Morning," I said. "But I should probably be saying "Afternoon" since classes are over."

"W-Walt!" Sadie exclaimed. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Well, I remember the Shabti-making room..." Sadie trailed off since she noticed the ornament in her hand. "Is this...? Why is this...?"

"It's getting cold," I said, rising from my chair and going to the window. "I'll close the window."

I could read Sadie's thoughts clearly. I turned that power on using one of my amulets. "Walt..." she thought. "Did he bring me here and help me find the other half?"

Man, she is blind.

* * *

A

N

U

B

I

S

"What? Sadie, she-" Jaz said.

"I took her to the infirmary, so relax," I said. "Seriously, she fell asleep on the floor!" Jaz was so worried about Sadie it was hard to believe they weren't siblings. We were having the conversation near the trophy cabinet, which is near the school's exit.

Jaz sighed in relief then looked at me. "So you do care about her?" Jaz asked.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. "Besides she (I choked a bit) l-likes Walt. Let Walt go worry about her."

"Then... Walt's business... I'll handle that, okay?" Jaz said, then smiled at me. What she said next shocked me.

"Why don't you try going out with me?"

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

I held the bed sheets tighter. "Walt..." I began.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

I've always been like this. I keep looking for things blindly.

"Sadie?" asked Walt.

"There's something I need to ask you about," I said.

I've searched for my first love long and hard, but I never realized he was right beside me.

* * *

Sadie still hasn't realized it. That's too bad...

Oh well! Go right your comment in your reviews and click (tap if you're using iPad or iPhone or iTouch) the review button!


	4. The Baseball Match of Doom

I'm not feeling the love... But I love you guys, so I decided to post chapter 4. You're welcome.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles are not mine. Have we not established that fact the last three chapters?

* * *

Chapter 4: The Baseball Match of Doom

* * *

J

A

Z

Anubis continued staring at me as if I told him Walt was his long-lost brother. After a while, he said "Jaz, why did you...?"

"That's why I said "Try"," I replied.

He stared again, then started stuttering. "J-Jaz..."

"Hm?"

"Jaz... Well..."

"What is it?"

Anubis went into overdrive. "Well... You're pretty... and that's... Well... There are many guys better than me... which means... So... Well... Ugh...!"

I stared at Anubis intently, trying to look serious, and burst out laughing on the spot. Anubis got shocked at my reaction, so I explained why I was laughing.

"You thought I was being serious?" I said between laughs. "I was only joking!"

Anubis got the explanation and became hot with anger. Then he turned to the door and yelled, "I'm going home!"

I leaned against the trophy cabinet and measured Anubis's height with my thumb and index finger. "I was half-serious..." I muttered.

* * *

W

A

L

T

"Walt, I need to ask you something," Sadie said, her sapphire colored eyes staring straight at mine.

"Sadie, I need to ask you something as well," I replied.

"Huh?"

"That ornament in your hand-" I was cut off by Jaz entering the room.

"Is Sadie here?" she asked, opening the door.

"Hi, Jaz," Sadie replied, her tone showing irritation.

"I'm here to pick you up," Jaz told Sadie. Then she smiled at me. "Let's all go together?"

Sadie climbed out of the bed and head to the door. "Sure," she said. "I'll just go get my bag." And she left.

"Walt, I got dumped by Anubis," Jaz began.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, because I never thought Jaz liked Anubis.

Jaz laughed at my reaction and said, "I was being sarcastic when I asked him to go out with me, but he took it seriously."

I thought about the way Anubis would react, since he wasn't exactly the type who'd hang out with a lot of people, especially girls (I guess you could call my cousin "Anti-social") and he isn't the best when it comes to things involved with love. So I laughed as well.

"Anubis is honest no matter what he does!" Jaz continued. "He's almost like Sadie!"

"Jaz," I said between laughs. "I never thought you'd act clumsy on purpose."

Jaz looked at me, then crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

The weather today seems in sync with my emotions. It's December now, but it's not snowing in our school.

How's that possible? Well, the teachers of the Demigod Division (we call them Satyrs) always cast spells on the school so that it's spring time when it's actually winter. I guess you could say inside the campus it's spring, but when you go off campus (like to the dorms or wherever) it's winter.

Back to the first sentence, the weather today is in sync with my emotions. I was skipping through the hallways, earning a few stares from the other students. Well, whatever I'm so happy about isn't there business, is it?

I made my way to the small garden near the baseball field, and I said in a sing-song tone, "La la la la la, I finally found him!"

I wonder what Jaz would say now that I know Walt is my first love? I didn't get to ask her since she slept early... But Walt is a true gentleman! He brought me to the infirmary and returned the ornament! All of this confirms it! I'M SO HAPPY~!

Wait a minute, what am I so happy about? We haven't started dating yet!

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge crowd of girls shoving me away. There was so much force that I landed at the nearest (and only) tree in the garden.

"Hurry up!" I could hear Alyssa.

"We can't miss the fight between Walt and Anubis!" said Lacy, Drew's half-sister.

Such a big commotion... Then I saw Anubis slacking under the tree. He was wearing his signature jacket, and he was lying next to a baseball bat.

"Ah!" I said.

"Ah!" he said. Anubis stood up, grabbed his bat, and pretended he was practicing by swinging the bat back and forth.

I smirked at Anubis. "It looks like someone's slacking off when they have a big fight!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Anubis said, swinging the bat even harder. "I'm warming up!"

"Hey, I have good news to tell you," I began. "I've finally confirmed it! Walt gave me the ornament!"

"Did you confirm it with Walt yet?" he asked, trying to sound like he was interested.

"Well, not exactly..."

He nodded then gave me the cold shoulder. "Uh-huh."

"Walt actually remembers!" I clapped. "I'm so happy!"

"That must be true, huh?" Anubis said, putting his bat down and staring at the clouds. "Normally, after moving back, one's thought would be 'I wonder how well that girl is doing.'"

"What?"

"'Maybe there will be possibilities of meeting her again'..." Anubis continued.

My heart feels like it's being crushed...

"And eventually being able to see her," he concluded, then smiled at me. "Did Walt say that?"

This feeling...

"No, he didn't," Anubis answered his own question and continued warming up.

I stammered, "N-no, he didn't... Then..."

Who did?

"Hey, Anubis-" I was cut off by Julian calling from the baseball field.

"Anubis! It's your turn to swing!" Julian called.

"I'll be right there!" Anubis put his bat over his shoulder and was about to leave when he remembered something and stopped. "Ah, that's right!" Then he turned to me. "I never thought you were that slender."

I blushed. "W-wha...? Why did you suddenly...?"

"Nothing," Anubis shrugged. "I just found that out yesterday while carrying you."

"Hurry up, Anubis!" Julian called.

"Coming!" And he was going, going, gone.

I stood there, shocked. Carrying... Could it be?! If that's true, then he carried me to the infirmary and returned the ornament!

"Wait!" I called and ran after Anubis. I entered the baseball field and pushed through the crowd of girls watching. I finally saw Anubis and yelled, "Anubis! I need to talk to you!"

"What?" said Anubis.

"S-Sadie?" said Walt.

Dead silence. Anubis broke it by clearing his throat and saying, "Sadie, r-right now... I-I'm in the middle of a game."

Anubis was holding his bat, ready to hit the ball. Walt was pffffffffftttttttt-ing and holding the ball in his glove. The crowd was staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Let me explain!"

The crowd broke into noise again, and I heard some sentences like "Was she going to confess?" or "I-it's a confession!" or "Hurry up and confess, Sadie!"

"It's not true!" I said. "Stop making things up!"

"Stop getting the wrong idea!" said Anubis. I could tell he was as red as a tomato.

Apparently, Julian got the wrong idea because he snapped, smirked, then yelled "Listen up everyone! Let's have a contest between Anubis and Walt!"

The crowd cheered. "Contest?!" said Anubis.

"The winner," Julian pointed to me, "will receive a kiss from Sadie Kane!"

Anubis and I reacted at the same time. "WHAT—?!"

Julian gave Anubis a noogie. "Good luck, Anubis!"

"You jerk!" Anubis exclaimed, pushing Julian away. Then he pointed to me. "Why does this concern her?!"

"That's right!" I agreed. "I will never participate in this contest!"

"Never, huh?" said Walt. "That sounds kinda harsh."

"No! That's not it! Listen to me!" I yelled.

"You stirred them up even more..." Anubis muttered. "I'm not participating!" He turned to leave, but Walt stopped him by asking him a question.

"Are you running away?" Walt asked. "From this contest or Sadie?"

Anubis dropped his bat and approached me. "Hey," he whispered.

"What?!" I asked, irritated.

"Just go with it," he said.

"Why?!"

"It's getting too noisy. The Satyrs will get mad at us. Besides, I'll lose on purpose."

"Lose on purpose?!"

"Hurry up and decide."

I thought for a minute, then yelled, "A-alright! I will briefly agree with this ridiculous contest!" I pointed at Anubis and Walt and glared at them. "But you two should compete whole-heartedly! You can't go easy on each other!"

Anubis smiled and picked up his baseball bat. He put it over his shoulder. "I knew you would say that. I wasn't planning on going easy from the start!"

"Y-you Liar!" I said.

"Sorry, but this way I can fight my all with no concerns. If I win, you can break your kiss promise."

Originally, I was gonna do that.

"But a deal's a deal." Anubis pointed his baseball bat at me and declared

"The winner who'll receive that kiss is me!"

* * *

I'm still not feeling the love... :( Help me feel the love by reviewing!


	5. A Boy's Kiss & A Girl's Highlights

I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I had around 4 teeth pulled out last week, and my parents banned me from using technology since I needed to review for my term exams. Hopefully, this update surpasses your expectations.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Kane Chronicles. Sadly.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Boy's Kiss and A Girl's Highlights

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

"The winner who will receive that kiss," Anubis declared, pointing his baseball bat in my face, "is me!" He took his place in the baseball field, crouched down and lifted up his bat, getting ready to hit the ball.

What did I think at the moment? This looks like a problem that can't be solved anymore.

Jaz emerged from the crowd of girls and smirked at me. "Looks like this is getting a lot more interesting," she noted.

I hugged her and cried, "Help me, Jaz!"

Jaz laughed as she pushed me away from her. "Hey Sadie," she asked. "Who do you want to win?"

"What?" I replied. That question got me. _Who do I want to win?_

"I'm going to pitch," Walt said, bouncing the ball in his hand.

"Bring it on then," Anubis said coolly.

Walt threw the ball, and everything went slow-mo. Anubis hit the ball with so much force that Julian, who was behind him, fell over. The ball shot up to the sky and veered off to the left. It was going out of the field, and soon we all couldn't see it anymore.

I felt myself staring after the ball. When I glanced at Anubis, he smirked at me and I felt heat rushing to my face.

"S-so strong," said Julian, standing up and brushing the dirt off his legs.

"It was flying to the left," said Felix.

"It flew out of the field," said Walt.

"No... way..." I said.

"A perfect home-run," Jaz concluded with a smirk.

Anubis dropped his baseball bat and started approaching me as he took of his signature jacket.

"Which means...?" Alyssa began.

"The one who receives the kiss is Anubis!" Cleo declared.

"W-wait a minute!" I stammered, looking helplessly at Alyssa, Cleo and Jaz. "Who said you could decide?"

Anubis kept on approaching me. 10 steps. 7 steps. 5 steps. "N-no way!" I stammered even more. "W-what are you doing? Y-you're only joking, right? Are you even listening?" Next thing I know, he's already in front of me.

"This is a joke, right?" I say. But it's not a joke, so I just closed my eyes and blushed even more. I felt Anubis use his jacket to cover the both of us from the crowd. I bet they're watching with bated breath. I could already feel him moving closer, his breath on my lips. I waited for it to come, like a prisoner waiting for his death sentence.

But it didn't.

Anubis merely whispered something to me, and suddenly the jacket wasn't covering me anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Anubis with his jacket swung over his back.

He smirked. "You're expressionless." Then he left as if nothing happened.

I stayed on my spot frozen for a while, then collapsed to the floor.

_Damn you, Anubis!_

* * *

I slammed my pillow into the bed. "DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

What did Anubis whisper a while ago? _"I don't kiss little kids."_

I slammed the pillow again. "He treats me like an idiot!"

"Sadie," Jaz said, waking up slightly and rubbing her eyes. "Can you be quiet?"

"S-sure," I stammered and continued ranting in my thoughts. I'm so pissed! What was he thinking? Why does he always do things irrationally? And why are all my thoughts full of him? I slammed the pillow into my face this time. "Argh!"

"Sadie?" Jaz called again.

"Hm?"

"What if your first love never appears? Are you planning on not falling in love for the rest of your life?"

Jaz caught me with that question. "Why did you suddenly ask that?"

She pulled the sheets over her face and mumbled, "Nothing. Just wondering."

I pressed my fingertips together and said, "Well, I might not explain it properly... but I think it's been really weird lately. My heart beats fast when I think of my first love. Yet..."

"There's someone who makes your heart beat faster," Jaz finished, pulling the sheets slowly away from her face.

"N-no! That's not it!"

"That's not such a bad thing," Jaz reassured. "Even if you have your first love, the one you currently like or will like in the future might be the one for you."

"No way!"

"Really?" Jaz raised an eyebrow, giving me one of those half-smiling, half-doubting looks. "Then don't regret it when you become an old, wrinkled granny." She pulled the sheets up again. "Good night."

I stared at her for a while, and felt myself wanting to scream. So I did.

**"YOU'RE SO MEAN, JAZ!"**

"Sadie, be quiet!" Bast yelled. "People are sleeping!"

* * *

"So unreasonable..." I muttered angrily while sweeping the leaves in the garden near the baseball field. "Stupid Jaz... Saying that because she doesn't have to deal with this..."

I noticed a small ball in one of the bushes and pulled it out. It was a baseball. "Can this be yesterday's..." I began but continued in my mind. I lay down on the grass, looking up at the bright, blue sky. I still can't believe he hit a home-run. But until now, I still wonder. _Who did I want to win?_

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a voice. I sat up and saw Anubis, who was looking down like I was gum stuck to his shoe. Then he pointed to my hair. "There are things in your hair."

"What? Bugs?! It can't be bugs, right?!" I exclaimed.

"It's grass," Anubis replied calmly.

"What's this?" I said, trying to pull the grass out of my hair. "It's so annoying!"

Anubis sat behind me and yanked my hair. "Come here!" he said. "It's useless if you keep pulling."

"No! I can do it myself!"

"I'm offering to help you because you need it. Now sit still and stop moving!" He used my hair like a rope and forced me to face forward.

"W-what?"I stammered. He started pulling my hair to remove the grass.

"Don't you value your hair with its highlights very much?" Anubis asked me.

I turned and said, "Wait! How did you-"

He yanked my hair again. "Don't turn around! So troublesome... I'm never gonna do something like this again even if the pope asks me to!"

Something's really wrong with me... "Then why are you helping me?"

"I don't know! Probably because you're so helpless."

Anubis is just sitting beside me, but my heart is beating fast.

"Oh yeah," Anubis said. "Yesterday, you said 'I need to talk to you'. So what is it now?"

"Ah, that," I shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It caused such a huge commotion yesterday, and yet you say it's nothing," he pointed out.

I snuck a glance at Anubis. I realized that we were always fighting, even when we first met.

But why do I feel so relieved?

* * *

J

A

Z

I passed by Walt on my way to the library to look for Sadie. "Ah! Walt! Have you seen Sadie?" I asked.

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "I don't know where Anubis is either. Can it be the two of them are alone together?" He started smiling.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Eh? Isn't that a good thing, Jaz?" Walt asked, giving me one of those blank expressions.

I punched his shoulder and sighed. "Please stop being so careless all the time, 'kay? Let's go find them."

"Oh, sure," Walt replied.

* * *

We arrived at the garden near the baseball field when we saw Anubis pulling things from Sadie's hair. Apparently, they were having a conversation.

"Almost done," said Anubis.

"Y-yesterday," Sadie stammered, her face turning red. "I thought you were gonna kiss me..."

"Idiot!" Anubis blushed as well. "How could I do that?!"

"I was terrified at that time!" Sadie replied.

"Ah! Looks like they're fighting again," said Walt. He was about to approach them when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I whispered. "Why don't we observe first?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't worry about it," I said. We both hid behind a nearby tree and tried to get a good view of what was going on.

"Anyway," Anubis continued. "I had to do that yesterday. The situation was very tense. B-besides, you don't even like me, and you wouldn't want me to do that, right?"

"That's... That's..." Sadie turned a bit glancing at Anubis, then facing forward again, blushing furiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Sadie stammered. "Although at that time my heart was racing," she added in a barely audible tone.

"I don't understand," she said after an awkward silence settled between them.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I won't mind if it's an actual kiss," Sadie blurted out. "Because I don't really hate you."

* * *

Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know in your reviews!


	6. You Get What You Give

One more day before my birthday. So, I decided it is now the right time to post the last chapter. Thanks for all of those who supported me with this fic.

Oh, and get ready. This chappy will be full of feels. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: Gah.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Get What You Give

* * *

W

A

L

T

"I mean, I won't mind if it's an actual kiss," Sadie blurted out. "Because I don't really hate you."

Anubis stared at Sadie, his face growing really red. Sadie noticed that and turned red as well. "W-why did you suddenly turn red?" Sadie stammered, pointing at my cousin.

"Sh-shut up!" said Anubis. "You're red as well! Why'd you say those words in the first place?"

"Those words?! What did you say?!"

"Isn't it about time we stopped them?" I whispered, motioning to Jaz.

She nodded and sighed. "Yup. This isn't going anywhere." Jaz spoke a bit louder, trying to make her voice be heard over the argument. "Sadie? Where are you?"

"J-Jaz!" Sadie turned quickly and stood up. "I'll be right there!"

Sadie got ready to run when Anubis said, "H-hey, wait!"

The girl looked back and said, "Um, later." Then she ran away.

Jaz left, and I looked at Anubis, who looked like he was just dumped. "What the heck..." he muttered, standing up.

I left my hiding spot and laughed at him. "Ha ha! Looks like she got away!"

"W-Walt!" he exclaimed. "Since when did you get here?"

"Just now, actually," I lied. "But you've got guts, touching a girl's hair like that."

"Liar! You were here from the start!"

"Ha ha ha!"

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

I handed Anubis the attendance book, as he'll be in charge of it for the month. "Hmph," I pouted. "Take this. It's the attendance book. Amos told me to give it to you."

"Oh," Anubis said quietly, taking the book.

"Y-you're on duty!" I stammered. "Why didn't you get it yesterday?"

Anubis quickly turned, pulling his jacket on tighter. "I know. Sorry you had to bring it to me." He walked away.

"Wait..." I called after him, but he was too far to hear me.

* * *

I slammed my head against the window. I'm such an idiot! Saying _I don't mind if it was an actual_ _kiss_ is almost the same level as confessing! No wonder he was acting so distant a while ago!

I pulled out the ornament and glanced at it. I still don't understand why I said that, as I still like my first love.

"Sadie?" said a voice, entering the now-empty classroom. I turned around and saw Walt standing at the door, staring at me. He approached me and stood next to me. "You okay? You don't seem as energetic as usual."

I stared at him, took a deep breath, and asked him the question I've been meaning to ask him. "Walt? Are you my first love?"

Walt remained silent, staring at me as if I asked him if he was an alien with a mission to spy on humanity. I ignored his silence, pulled out the ornament, and feeling my voice grow louder, I said, "Answer me! Did we meet eight years ago? This ornament... You don't remember it? Think back! Something must've happened. Tell me the truth, please!" My voice broke a bit at the last word.

"Sadie," Walt said calmly, closing the hand holding the ornament. "The answer isn't necessary anymore, right? Isn't it already in your heart since the beginning?"

"In my heart...? What do you mean? Tell me!"

Walt smiled at me. "Try thinking about it first. No matter what your final answer is, I'll support it all the way!"

_Walt?_

* * *

J

A

Z

"Sadie, it's your turn to shower!" I said, opening the door to the bathroom. Then I noticed Sadie curled up and crying in her blankets again. "This again..." I muttered.

"Jaz!" she said, her face popping out of the sheets. "I finally had the courage to ask Walt but he didn't answer me!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as she hugged me, her tears wetting my pajamas. Sadie explained everything to me, pausing every now and then to rant more.

"Waaa-!" Sadie wailed. "Why was Walt unwilling to answer me? Maybe... Maybe he found out I'm not his type!"

"Childish," I sighed and sat Sadie infront of the mirror. "Why don't you look at yourself more closely?" I pointed at the reflection of her tear-streaked face. "The Sadie now is avoiding her true feelings."

"E-eight years!" she stammered. "I had an unrequited love for eight years! But tell me, Jaz. Are a person's feelings easily changed?"

"What are you thinking?" I smiled, stretching out my hands. "For a person to hold your heart for eight years... He must be a great person, right?" Sadie looked at me. "Listen, Sadie. You don't always meet a wonderful person like that... So this time, don't let him slip away from you!"

* * *

A

N

U

B

I

S

I was resting under the tree near the river when suddenly a girl wearing a hood came. She stretched out her hand, staring at something, then quickly closed her hand to a fist. The girl held her hands to her face after putting the thing in herpocket and yelled, "THANK YOU!"

The girl was Sadie. I could tell it from her voice. She continued yelling THANK YOUs and THANKS FOR THE GOOD TIMES! and I felt myself growing deaf. So I yelled, "HEY UGLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sadie turned, and I noticed she was crying. "Why are you here?" she asked. Suddenly, a wind blew, taking Sadie's hood off her head.

I saw her highlights, the one she said she values do much, were no longer there.

"What's going on? Your hair... Why?" I said, pausing a lot.

Sadie pulled the hood back on and covered her hair. "Sh-shut up! Don't bother me!"

"How can I not bother?"

"Why?"

I blushed. "N-nothing."

Sadie glared at me and pulled her hood off. "Fine! I'll tell you! I did it because... I wanted to tell you that I like you! So I decided to say goodbye to my past self..." She pouted and turned her back at me. "Any objections? This is what's going on."

I stared at the girl in front of me, searching for the right words, and found them. "Eight years!" I said. "For the past eight years, I lived with regret in my heart."

Sadie glanced at me, but I continued. "Eight years ago, I met a girl here. It was June 7. She cried because she removed the red highlights in her hair for her best friend... Since that day, I've always wanted to see her again. After I made a 'to see you soon' wish, I gave her an ornament of Isis' symbol. But the wish was never fulfilled for a long time, which made me think, 'If only I told her at that time how much her plain hair suited her."

Sadie sniffed and wiped her tears, then turned to look at me. "Thank you."

I approached her, and she said, "I already liked someone else because you made me wait too long."

I scratched my head as I moved closer to her. "Actually, me too," I admitted. I stopped in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Who?" Sadie whispered, looking up.

"Sadie Kane," I replied. "A girl who looks just like you."

I leaned in, and pretty soon my lips were on hers, right where they should be.

* * *

S

A

D

I

E

For the past fifteen years of my life, the first love I have been entrusted on Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, finally changed from childhood doubt to beautiful memories.

"You ready yet?" Anubis called from the dorm entrance. It's the school Christmas party, and we were running late.

"Wait a minute!" I said, putting the ornament in my pocket.

"Why don't the two of us just go ahead, Jaz?" Walt asked, turning to Jaz, who was wearing a white dress.

"Sure," Jaz replied with a shake of her head.

They both headed to the exit, and Walt said, "I think you should try going out with me."

"Don't even think about it," Jaz said coolly, shrugging.

"Done!" I said. "Let's go!"

Anubis nodded, and we held hands as we head to the exit.

I made a new wish that day. I wished we could always stay together no matter what.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
